Real
by Ashayan Anik
Summary: ¿Qué puede pasar en una tarde con el chico de tus sueños en tu habitación? Pregúntenle a Kai. No he muerto! KR. Lemon!. Dedicado enteramente a Nekot


oOoOo R_e_a_l_ oOoOo

**G**_**é**_**n**_**e**_**r**_**o  
**_Yaoi, Shonen-ai, one shot, lemon.

**P**_**a**_**r**_**e**_**j**_**a  
**_KaiRay

**A**_**c**_**l**_**a**_**r**_**a**_**c**_**i**_**o**_**n**_**e**_**s**_**:  
**"abc" diálogos  
"_abc_" pensamientos

**A**_**d**_**v**_**e**_**r**_**t**_**e**_**n**_**c**_**i**_**a  
**Pues como dice arriba, hay lemon, o sea, escenas de sexo explícito. si no te gusta (ya sea el lemon o cómo lo escribo jeje) pues mejor no lean… jeje… gracias por su atención :)

D_e_d_i_c_a_t_o_r_i_a  
**Bueno, esta idea ya la tenía desde hace mucho tiempo pero no había tenido la suficiente inspiración para terminarle. Me decidí a hacerlo por dos enormes razones, ambas tienen que ver con un perdón infinito y con mi adorada y queridísima hermanita **Nekot**. La primera es porque no he podido cumplir mi chantaje y la segunda es por no haberle felicitado por su cumpleaños.  
Hermanita te quiero a millones de montones y siento mucho que mis problemas personales hayan interferido en nuestro mutuo chantajeo jiji pero te dedico este one-shot con todo mi cariño, es así como mi forma escrita de pedir perdón.  
Espero que sea de su agrado!!!  
**

/°**o**°**\**O/°**o**°**\**O/°**o**°**\**

R_e_a_l_

/°**o**°**\**O/°**o**°**\**O/°**o**°**\**

Siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona fría y calculadora, capaz de controlar sus emociones y manejarlas como mejor le conviniera, se le enseñó a esconder, hasta desaparecer algún tipo de sentimiento que se presentara en su camino, en su vida. Siempre escuchó que los ojos son la ventana del alma y por muy tonto que sonara, lo creía, por eso mismo fue que en los suyos lo único que permitía reflejar era indiferencia, desprecio o cualquiera que se le pareciera, no más. Pero todo eso había quedado en el pasado, ahora era muy fácil leer en su mirada lo que sentía, al menos para una persona y eso no lo podía tolerar. Resopló fastidiado, estaba seguro de que si esa persona estuviera frente a él en ese momento, podría ver en su mirada furia que sentía. Odiaba ver cuento se divertían y cómo sonreían. Pero no podía hacer nada. Se tranquilizó un poco. Estaba totalmente atento a lo que ese hermoso ser hacía o decía, a esa persona que era capaz de leerlo como un libro abierto.

Pero no lo podía evitar.

Era curioso que deseara a su mejor amigo, ¡y cuánto! pero su relación no pasaba de una simple amistad y eso le enfurecía cada vez que él se lo repetía. Había callado por mucho tiempo lo que en verdad sentía, aunque tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que era realmente, ¿amor o una simple atracción y un enorme deseo? pero lo que tenía claro era que debía hacerlo suyo antes de volverse loco. ¿Pensamientos sucios? Sí, de eso estaba convencido, pero no podía controlarse y eso era algo que realmente le molestaba, perder el control, de igual manera le inquietaba el cometer una estupidez a causa de esto.

Siempre se preguntó cuándo es que había llegado esa sensación, porque eso de desear a un ser no llegaba de la noche a la mañana ¿cierto? Oh, cielos. Se sentía frustrado al no poder hacer nada… ¿o tal vez si?… En algunas ocasiones se cuestionó qué era lo que pesaba más, si su amistad o su deseo, y para su desgracia encontraba que su deseo era mucho mayor, incluso había pensado que si el destino le brindara la oportunidad no la desaprovecharía por nada del mundo, así él quisiera o no… un momento ¿qué eran esos pensamientos? No era posible ¿acaso pensaba violarlo? Mmm… no sonaba nada mal.

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de alejar esos sucios pensamientos. Lo último que haría, sería lastimarlo ¿cierto? ¡Arg! ¡qué moletas eran esas risas de aquellos seres tan ruidosos! Sabía muy bien cuáles serían las consecuencias de esa invitación, pero no había podido negarse, estaba seguro de que sus 'amigos' se habían dado cuenta de la pequeña debilidad en la cual caía preso una vez que ese par de hermosos ojos le pedían algo y ahora se aprovechaban de eso, porque había notado claramente que cuando sos chiquillos deseaban algo y debían consultarlo con él, era la misma persona la que debía dar la cara por ellos y a final de cuentas, obtenían lo que querían.

Se levantó del suelo un poco hastiado por el ambiente en el que estaba, a pesar de que por lo menos unos diez metros lo separaban de aquél bullicio. Sin decir nada, se encaminó hacia la entrada de su mansión. No podía soportar ni un minuto más ahí, él prefería más la soledad y la encontraría, por lo menos unos momentos, adentro. Tan distraído iba pensando en qué hacer para evitar escuchar las risas y el escándalo que esos mocosos hacían, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien le siguió.

Entró a su habitación sin preocuparse de cerrarla, después de todo no había absolutamente nadie dentro de la casa y su equipo estaba afuera gritando eufóricamente, como locos, divirtiéndose haciendo estupideces. Se recostó en la cama y cerró sus ojos. Estar con esos chiquillos todo el día, aunque sea sólo observándolos, realmente le agotaba, así que dejó que su cuerpo y su mente se relajaran. Cerró sus ojos y dejó de prestarle atención a su alrededor, no escuchaba nada, ni siquiera el ruido que hizo la puerta al ser abierta y cerrada de nueva cuenta, mucho menos unos pasos ligeros que se dirigían hacia su lecho.

Fue cuando sintió un peso muy cerca, mejor dicho, encima de él, que despertó de su pequeño letargo, topándose con una negruzca cabellera, que le estorbaba para ver su alrededor. Sentía algo cálido en su cuello y algo suave acariciando su abdomen por debajo de su camiseta. Aunque le agradaba esa sensación, quería saber quién se la proporcionaba. Así que se levantó, sentándose en la cama y llevándose con él a quien había irrumpido en su pequeño y bien merecido descanso.

"¿R-Ray?" se sorprendió al ver un par de ojos ámbar viéndole detenidamente

"Hola, Kai" dijo simple con una sonrisa

"¿Qué haces aquí?" se levantó de la cama, dejando al neko sobre ella

"Nada, solo quería ver por qué nos dejaste abandonados allá afuera" dijo inocentemente mientras se levantaba y miraba por la ventana a sus amigos, quienes seguían mojándose con globos de agua

"Hn, sabes que no soporto las estupideces de esos mocosos" respondió el ruso, dirigiéndose al frente de un espejo para mirar al neko como él quería, sin que éste se diera cuenta

"Pues lo que son 'estupideces' para ti, para los demás es juego"

"¿Juego?" encaró al oriental

"Si, a nadie le hace daño un poco de diversión y a ti no te caería nada mal"

"Yo no pierdo mi tiempo en tonterías"

"¿Entonces por qué aceptaste que viniéramos a pasar el fin de semana a tu casa?"

"Creo que estaba drogado, o algo así"

"No seas así, Kai"

"Oh, perdone usted por no ser como lo desea" dijo el bicolor, su voz era una mezcla de ironía e indiferencia

"De acuerdo, al menos podrías ser más gentil y acompañarnos"

"No. He estado con ustedes todo el día, creo que ya merecía un descanso"

"Ya veo" meditó un poco el chino "¿prefieres que hagamos algo aquí tu y yo?"

El corazón de Kai comenzó a latir más fuerte al escuchar esas palabras, miró fijamente a Ray. ¿Qué pretendía con eso? No sabía cómo tomar esa propuesta, si a su modo, o a la de él. Pero primero debía saber cuál era el modo en que Ray lo decía, tal vez coincidía con el suyo, o tal vez no. Aunque pensándolo bien, quizás podría divertirse un poco con el neko, ya que era el objeto de su deseo, jugaría un poco para después subir a otro nivel.

"¿Qué propones?"

"No sé..." se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama, recargando todo su peso sobre sus manos

"Creo que yo si sé qué hacer"

"¿Uh?"

El neko observó atentamente los movimientos de Kai. El ruso se paró frente al oriental y con sus rodillas separó las piernas de Ray, la una de la otra. El neko le vio con un signo de interrogación claro y Kai lo entendió. Sonrió maliciosamente y se mordió el labio inferior, acción que hizo que Ray se sonrojara, sintiendo cómo el nerviosismo comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó realmente confundido el chino

"No sé" fue la respuesta simple que el ruso le dio

Y siguió. Tomó las rodillas de Ray con sus manos y comenzó a moverlas en círculo, en un especie de masaje. Ray no entendía muy bien lo que Kai hacía, pero no podía quejarse, lo estaba disfrutando. De un momento a otro sintió cómo sus manos comenzaban a subir, poco a poco, en un movimiento delicado y sensual, y como toda acción tiene sus consecuencias, él las estaba sufriendo en su entrepierna. Cerró sus ojos y decidió dejarse llevar, después de todo sólo era un pequeño juego, algo en qué entretenerse.

Pero el ruso tenía otros planes, pues no pensaba solo masajear al niño chino, oh no, tenía en mente mejores cosas.

Justo cuando iba a tres cuartos de su muslo, Ray sintió esas manos detenerse y abrió los ojos topándose con unos rubís hermosos, mismos que descendieron hasta sus rodillas. Sus manos volvieron a acariciarlos. Estaban en buena posición. Tomó los muslos de Ray entre sus manos, él pegándose lo más posible a la cama y atrayendo al otro muchacho a su cuerpo. Fue en un movimiento tan rápido y fuerte, que Ray por inercia y para no caer de espaldas en la cama había abrazado a Kai por el cuello quedando a la altura de su oreja.

Le tomó un segundo reaccionar ante lo que acababa de suceder y otro más para sonrojarse por la vergüenza que le causaban dos situaciones. La primera, porque estaba abrazando a Kai, eso no parece nada grave ¿cierto? Pero lo que sucedía abajo no era muy bueno que digamos. Al ser la cama un tanto alta, a la hora en que Kai le había jalado, sus caderas chocaban descaradamente, pudiendo sentir un gran bulto haciendo fricción con el suyo propio. Kai sonrió lascivamente ante el nerviosismo que el neko presentaba, tenía a Ray como él quería y eso le enloquecía. Hundió su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Ray y aspiró hondamente aquél aroma que su cuerpo tenía impregnado, no soportó ni un segundo más y comenzó a mover sus caderas en un movimiento suave y sensual, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, creando fricción en las partes íntimas de ambos, sosteniendo con fuerza el cuerpo del otro muchacho de las caderas, queriendo descender poco a poco.

Ray cerró los ojos e inconscientemente soltó un gemido, mismo que aumentó la excitación de Kai y el movimiento acompasado que sostenía siendo más rápido y más fuerte. Era una sensación placentera pero había algo que le estorbaba y éste tenía nombre: ropa. Decidió esperar un poco antes de pasar al siguiente nivel, así que aumentó aún más la intensidad de sus movimientos, comenzando a lamer y mordisquear el cuello de Ray. El chino por su parte no pudiendo contenerse le siguió el juego a Kai y contribuyó al movimiento de caderas para hacerlo mucho más placentero, comenzando a moverse él también y para su mayor comodidad rodeó la cintura del ruso con ambas piernas, pero a pesar de que se sentía tan bien luchaba internamente por tener cerrados sus labios y no omitir sonido alguno y aunque por unos segundos fue así, ya no pudo más, dejando que los oídos de Hiwatari se deleitaran abiertamente con los gemidos y jadeos que soltaba. Kai de igual manera jadeaba, pero no tan escandalosamente como el neko lo había.

"Kai… ahh… mmm… Kai"

"Me gusta que digas mi nombre…"

Pronto, las manos de Kai se aburrieron de recorrer fervientemente la espalda del chino así que se deslizaron lentamente hacia su trasero, primero tocándolo suavemente para después apretarlo y deleitarse con él, y con la excitación levantó a Ray para pegarlo aún más contra él. Kai, no conformándose con eso, dejó de degustar el cuello del chino para recorrer su cara por la cabellera azabache, sintiéndola y oliéndola. Pasando después a su mejilla, deslizándose hasta su cuello nuevamente, sin dejar de lamer y morder siendo que esta vez sí dejaba deliciosas marcas rojas en la piel morena. El oriental lo hizo de igual manera, pero con algo de complicación pues el movimiento de abajo captaba la mayor parte de su atención.

Kai seguía con la idea de que la ropa resultaba un verdadero estorbo, así que el movimiento de sus caderas dejó de ser rápido, pero no fuerte. Sus manos se apartaron del trasero de Ray para dirigirlas a los brazos del neko y quitarlos de su cuello. Fue cuando Ray cayó presa de la sorpresa y el movimiento de caderas fue nulo. Ámbar y rubí se encontraron perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Ambos rostros adornados por un sutil y casi inexistente sonrojo.

Kai acostó a Ray en la cama, sin que las piernas de éste dejaran de rodear su cintura. Sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse en el torso del chinito de arriba hacia abajo, en el acto, esas manos traviesas se metieron por debajo de la camisa del oriental tocando la piel acanelada. Ray, lo único que pudo hacer fue agarrar con sus manos las de Kai y guiarlas hasta uno de sus pezones, los cuales comenzaban a endurecerse. El ruso no era nada conformista por eso detuvo la acción de Ray y comenzó a deslizar sus dedos entre los botones de la camisa del chino hasta por fin abrirla. Lo levantó y la camisa voló. Ahora sí podría jugar cómodamente. Se encimó en el neko. Primero jugueteó un poco en su cuello, remarcando las mordidas que anteriormente le había hecho, para después comenzar a torturar sus pezones, uno con su mano y el otro con su boca, acariciándolo lentamente con su lengua. El neko se arqueó provocando un mayor contacto entre ambos cuerpos, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás a causa del placer que Kai le brindaba.

Cuando sintió que el ruso abandonaba su pezón ya erecto, levantó la cara para ver cuál sería su próximo movimiento. Su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha mayor fuerza al ver la cercanía de los labios de Kai sobre su rostro, miró fijamente sus ojos y pensó que como en muchas ocasiones, podría descubrir algún tipo de sentimiento reflejado en ellos pero en esa ocasión no pudo identificar nada de lo que buscaba, había algo pero no sabía qué era. Notó cómo la distancia que separaba sus labios de los de su líder estaba siendo acortada por éste último. Cerró los ojos y desvió la cara, evitando que los labios del ruso fueran a apresar su boca. Una cosa era que se estuvieran divirtiendo, tocándose y brindándose placer, pero nada más. Para él significaba mucho un beso ¿Por qué? Quizás porque había crecido rodeado de cuentos de hadas en donde todo tenía un final feliz, sí, quizás era por eso. Éste no sería el primero que recibiera, sería un gran mentiroso si se atreviera a asegurar semejante cosa, sin embargo, era Kai de quien se trataba, él realmente sentía algo especial por su capitán y aunque nunca creyó poder llegar a tanto con él, estaba sumergido en la idea de que era el único que sentía amor entre los dos y no quería que el ruso lo besara sólo por besarlo, quería que su primer beso con Kai estuviera lleno de amor y si eso era un imposible, en un simple sueño se quedaría.

Fue ahí cuando una mano delgada y fuerte se cerró sobre su barbilla obligándolo a voltear al frente.  
"Detente" susurró contra los labios del ruso bicolor "por favor"

"¿No quieres?" preguntó al mismo tiempo que depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla sonrojada

"No" con sus manos apartó, tanto la mano que sostenía su barbilla, como los labios de Kai de su rostro "no está bien…"

"¿Y todo lo demás si?" fue un susurro en la delicada oreja del chino

"Entiende…" susurró de igual forma no pudiendo evitar el soltar un gemido "es importante para mí"

"¿Un beso?"

"Un beso" repitió, aún si tener el valor suficiente para verlo directamente a los ojos "una entrega" pero si lo hubiera hecho, habría podido ver la sorpresa en los hermosos rubíes "el amor…"

"¿Amor?" tomó nuevamente la barbilla del chino entre su mano y le obligó a mirarle, en sus ojos pudo ver un dejo de vergüenza

"Amor" volvió a repetir queriendo apartar la mirada "puedes burlarte… todo lo que quieras…" intentó ladear su cabeza, pero la mano que se había apoderado segundos antes de su barbilla le hizo callar y mirar esos ojos rubís que le hacían temblar, vio que de nuevo intentaba besarlo "no…"

Pero la protesta de Ray fue callada por los labios de Kai que se cerraban sobre su boca.

Había soñado con ese beso mucho tiempo, pero no así, no sin sentimiento. Lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar la mano para tratar de apartarlo sin resultados, porque su intento fue detenido por el fuerte pecho de su capitán. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo que atravesaba la delgada tela de su playera negra, mientras unos labios dulces ajenos le besaban suavemente la comisura de los suyos haciéndole respirar aceleradamente. Era un simple roce, mismo que daba sin exigirle absolutamente nada a cambio, sin presionarlos para darle paso, sin exigirle una respuesta. Su razón estaba convencida de que no estaba bien, que iba en contra de lo que pensaba, pero las circunstancias le envolvieron y voluntariamente sus labios se abrieron permitiéndole el acceso a la lengua de Kai en su interior. Sintió cómo una corriente le recorría el cuerpo entero, cómo aquel calor que quería matar le estaba quemando como nunca su alma. Cerró los ojos por instinto.

Ese beso era una mezcla de pasión, ternura y sensualidad… algo nuevo para el chino, pero que en verdad le gustaba. Kai tenía todo el control, él simplemente se dejaba hacer.  
Sin embargo, la realidad regresó a su mente de golpe. Trataba de separar a Kai de su cuerpo con sus brazos, pero sus movimientos eran muy débiles y lo único que provocaban era que el ojirubí se abrazara a su cuerpo con mucha más fuerza. Apresándolo, robándole el aliento, haciéndole jadear buscando aire sin lograrlo… Fue cuando la magia que se había empeñado en envolverle, terminó. Kai se separó a fuerzas de esos labios que le habían embriagado con su sabor. De verdad que no quería, pero necesitaba aire. No sabía si Ray tenía consciencia de lo que le provocaba, pero estaba definitivamente estaba a su merced. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos tuvo que enfrentar la mirada de reproche que el neko le dirigía ¿Por qué no se había detenido? Le había valido un bledo sus palabras y eso no le tenía nada contento. Debía terminar con todo eso. Hiwatari solo estaba jugando con él ¿verdad?. ¡Tenía que ser! De lo contrario, le habría dicho algo, lo que sentía, pero no, simplemente se puso a disfrutar de su cuerpo.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos y el neko realmente deseaba romperlo porque su corazón latía con tal fuerza y rapidez que estaba seguro que el ruso podía escucharlo y lo último que deseaba era que lo notara.

"Déjame" quiso exigir pero su voz salió como una súplica

"¿Por qué?"

Cuestionó el ruso, sintiendo las manos del neko debajo suyo revolviéndose, tratando de alejarlo, pero no podía ya que su fuerza era mayor. El contacto visual fue roto por el mismo chino quien giró su rostro hacia un lado. Definitivamente esas orbes que el ruso poseía le intimidaban bastante. ¿Qué quería? Que le dejara en paz. Él no era un juguete que estaba a su entera disposición para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales, pero… ¿no había sido él quien le había provocado? Él mismo sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, que terminaría quemándose y aún así lo hizo, ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias. ¡Qué tonto había sido! Pero ya de nada le servía lamentarse, sólo esperaba poder zafarse de eso… lo demás no le interesaba tanto.

"Porque si" fue su respuesta "déjame" repitió

"No" susurró Kai mientras obligaba a Ray a verlo a los ojos nuevamente "¿por qué quieres que te deje?" volvió a preguntar acariciando la barbilla que sostenía firmemente entre sus dedos "¿no quieres estar conmigo?"

Y ahí fue cuando abrió sus doradas orbes más de lo normal, producto de la sorpresa ¿Qué era esa pregunta? Oh, Dios. No quería responderla, de verdad que no, pero… además! Era increíble cómo la voz del ruso sonaba tan nítida después de su pequeña acción, cuando él apenas y podía respirar!! Por eso mismo contestaba con monosílabos, pero haría un esfuerzo, si quería una respuesta, entonces eso le iba a dar.

"Yo no… soy un juguete" empezó a explicar "déjame"

"¿Juguete?" el rostro del ruso se mostraba confundido "nadie dijo que fueras un juguete" aclaró a la par de que besaba sutilmente la frente y las mejillas de un chino sonrojado "lo que siento es real"

"¿Real?" gimió "¿qué sientes?" preguntó aguantando la respiración

"Deseo, atracción…" ante esas palabras el corazoncito del neko no pudo hacer otra cosa más que romperse. En verdad le dolía las palabras que el ruso acababa de decir

"¡Suéltame!" la rabia y el dolor que sentía en esos momentos le dieron la fuerza que necesitaba para librarse del agarre del que era presa. Empujó a Kai hacia un lado, quedando sentado sobre la cama mientras que él se paró a la carrera. Agitado, medio sudado y muy sonrojado miró desafiante al ruso, quien le devolvía la mirada pero pasivamente "yo no soy… ningún juguete" le recordó mordazmente respirando profundamente tratando de recuperar el aplomo "_tú te lo buscaste, tú fuiste quien lo provocó y éste es tu premio, tu corazón roto" _esas palabras no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza y le dolía bastante porque era la verdad

"No me dejaste terminar" dijo el ruso calmadamente mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama

"¿Adivina qué?. No me importa"

"¿Estás seguro?" inquirió alzando una ceja

"Totalmente" exclamó empezando a caminar hacia la puerta

"Será lo que quieras" las palabras de Kai extrañaron y detuvieron a Ray. Ese no sonaba como el Hiwatari que conocía, definitivamente no

"Ese…" y se lo haría saber "no suenas como el Kai Hiwatari que conozco, el 'Señor Todopoderoso'… ¿qué te sucede?"

"Ni yo mismo lo sé" terminó por confesar después de varios segundos de silencio

"¿Estás bromeando?"

"No, no estoy bromeando y lo sabes bien" levantó la vista enfocándola en el chino

"Pues contigo ya no sé qué pensar" ironizó "eres mi mejor amigo Kai, pero a veces te desconozco… como ahora"

"Tengo motivos" se defendió "pero ¿de qué sirve si no quieres escucharme?"

Definitivamente alguien le había cambiado al Kai que conocía por alguien totalmente diferente. Ahora se veía ¿confundido? Si, tal vez esa era la palabra para definir el estado del bicolor.

"No quiero volver a oír que me deseas, de verdad… ya no quiero" confesó bajando la vista, en verdad dolía

"Escúchame"

Levantó el rostro para toparse con el de Kai muy cerca suyo. ¿A qué hora se había acercado? Comenzó a temblar levemente. Tenía que alejarse de él antes de que algo malo le sucediera o que cayera presa de un nuevo agarre como el de hace unos momentos. Si volvía a caer definitivamente no tendría la fuerza para detener al ruso otra vez, a pesar de que no había ninguna clase de sentimientos 'lindos' por parte de Kai, pero de él… Comenzó a alejarse dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero la mano firme de Kai sobre su muñeca le detuvo. Le miró pero el ruso no, los mechones rebeldes de su cabello bicolor se empeñaban en esconder sus ojos ¿Qué seguía? Rayos, tampoco le soltaba, al contrario, ponía más fuerza en su agarre.

"Escúchame" repitió en susurro, sin ver al neko todavía pero al no encontrar resistencia por parte del chino, prosiguió "no sé qué me pasó contigo… es verdad que te deseo y te deseo como no tienes idea…" el neko cerró sus ojos con fuerza

"Te dije que…" intentó reclamar el chino con amargura, pero un dedo sobre sus labios le hizo callar y volvió a mirar a su líder

"Te deseo tanto, a tal grado que mi mente comenzó a llenarse de pensamientos sucios…" al fin le dio la cara a un chino que tenía la sorpresa y la indignación impresas en su rostro "confieso que mis intenciones contigo hace rato no eran muy buenas, tenía en mente satisfacerme a mí mismo poseyendo tu cuerpo, pero tampoco me puedes culpar por eso… eres delicado, eres hermoso, eres… simplemente perfecto"

Y el rostro de Ray se sonrojó de golpe ante aquella confesión ¿Cómo la debía de tomar?. ¿Halago u ofensa?. ¡Su cabeza era una maraña! Además ¿Qué significaba?. ¿Que él era quien le provocaba inconscientemente? Genial ¿y luego?...

"De verdad deseaba que fueras mío, pero algo me detuvo… yo no soy nadie para forzarte y lo último que quiero es hacerte daño… pero cuando me respondiste perdí el control…"

"¿Qué sientes?" fue la pregunta que formuló el chino tras unos minutos de silencio "quiero escuchar qué es lo que sientes"

¿Era momento para decirlo? En su vida había pasado por muchas cosas, retos que el destino le impuso y que con arduo esfuerzo había superado, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Ray, no supo cómo tomarlo, cómo manejarlo, él jamás sintió amor, quizás compañerismo, pero algo tan fuerte como el amor, jamás, hasta que el neko apareció. Hasta hace unos minutos en el jardín seguía confundido, pero al besarlo… fue una sensación que de verdad le tocó el corazón y que abrazó su alma, y aunque le dijo a Ray que no sabía por qué había abandonado la idea de lastimarlo, había sido eso. ¿Para qué seguir ocultándolo? Ya no tenía ningún caso.

"Lo que siento… creo que esto es… amor"

¿Había escuchado bien?

"¿Amor?"

Un asentimiento silencioso por parte del ruso se lo confirmó… su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha mayor fuerza y rapidez. Sintió cómo la fuerza en sus piernas se le estaba yendo poco a poco ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con ese momento?. ¡Miles! Sin embargo, no sabía si creer sus palabras, no… mejor dicho, no sabía qué pensar… ¡Al diablo!.

"Kai" susurró quedamente "te amo"

El ruso dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro ante esas palabras y se fue acercando lentamente al neko. Le rodeó y le abrazó por la espalda, posando sus labios justo a un lado de la garganta felina rozando con ellos la delicada y acaramelada piel. Ray decidió ladear su cabeza para darle mucho más libertad al bicolor, guiando una de sus manos hasta posarse en la cabellera azul, enterrando sus dedos en las delicadas hebras mientras sentía cómo unas manos se deleitaban tocando y apretando suavemente sus caderas. Gimió inevitablemente al sentir la lengua de Kai sobre su piel y éste lo estrechó con mucho más fuerza contra sí, fue cuando el neko sintió la excitación de su casi-amante contra sus nalgas y de su boca salieron más gemidos ahogados.

Ray no lo soportó mucho y se volteó para tomar entre sus manos la cara de Kai y acercarlo en un movimiento brusco y un tanto torpe para poder besarlo. Kai por su parte sonrió en sus adentros y decidió dejarle el control al chino por ese momento, de verdad quería que su gatito le disfrutara. Fue entonces que compartieron un beso que derrochaba la pasión que corría por las venas de ambos, sus lenguas jugueteaban y luchaban por el control mientras Kai deslizaba sus manos hacia las piernas del neko para sujetarlas y llevarlas hacia su cintura. Cargándolo y sin dejar de compartir ese beso salvaje, se dirigieron a la cama. Ray ahogó un grito cuando Kai se posicionó de sus pezones, otra vez. Hizo lo mismo que hacía unos minutos, lamió, chupó y degustó, todo en movimientos delicados, abrumadoramente lentos y sensuales, los cuales le hacían perder la razón. Entonces su excitación creció aún más al escuchar el ruido profundo que la garganta de Kai había querido mitigar sin éxito y él lo imitó, como queriendo decirle que el amor, el placer y la lujuria eran realmente mutuos.

"Ngh!"

Kai levantó entonces la cabeza y se dio unos segundos para contemplar el cuerpo debajo suyo. Sus mejillas encendidas, sus labios rojos y entreabiertos, sus pezones duros e hinchados, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente y con algo de dificultad ¿qué era lo que veía? La perfección en carne y hueso. Contuvo el aliento un segundo, para que en el siguiente sintiera cómo sus manos se movían llenas de necesidad, olvidándose del autocontrol del que siempre había sido poseedor.

El pantalón de Ray fue descendiendo lentamente junto con su bóxer negro y Kai siguió su paso con sus labios, palpando con ellos cada centímetro que la negra tela dejaba al descubierto, siendo alentado por los fuertes y exquisitos sonidos que la boca de Ray dejaba escapar sin miramiento alguno. Y fue entonces que quedó totalmente desnudo. Su cuerpo tembló estrepitosamente, no de frío, sino a causa de las deliciosas sensaciones que el ruso le provocó y le invadió todo su ser cuando al terminar de quitarle el pantalón le besó su vientre e introdujo su lengua en su ombligo mientras con sus manos acariciaba con una deliciosa y torturante lentitud su miembro que estaba por demás despierto. ¡Sentía que ya no podía respirar!.

"Kai… naaah… ¡Kai!"

No le hizo esperar más e introdujo el miembro que tenía entre las manos en su boca. Ray se arqueó con una flexibilidad impresionante y gritó extasiado, lleno de necesidad y pasión. Se entretuvo un rato en esa parte, hasta que sintió cómo su boca era llenada con ese delicioso líquido blanco que el cuerpo de Ray expulsó, bebiéndolo todo. Levantó la cabeza con una media sonrisa en la cara y con su mano derecha limpió los restos de semen que habían quedado en su boca. Se tiró nuevamente sobre el neko y comenzó a besarlo con pasión, siendo correspondido con la misma intensidad.

"Eres delicioso" susurró Kai con voz ronca en el sensible oído del chino, comenzando a restregarse contra su cuerpo puesto que su propia necesidad le estaba molestando en serio

"No es… justo" susurró el chino a su vez, cooperando en el movimiento "quítate la ropa"

"Ayúdame, gatito"

El ruso se hincó en la cama llevándose consigo a Ray, quien se quedó sentado. El chino se deshizo rápidamente de su bufanda blanca y comenzó a levantar la playera negra, besando y palpando a la vez la piel blanca del abdomen plano. La playera voló y ahora era el turno del pantalón y los bóxers, sin embargo sus dedos frenéticos e inexpertos no podían desatarlos y peor aún que la necesidad y la pasión le nublaban la vista. Kai de inmediato y con ternura apartó las manos del pelinegro de su pantalón y lo recostó en la cama con un suave beso, se separó con pereza de sus labios para deshacerse de su demás ropa.

Kai volvió a inclinarse sobre él y le miraba directamente a los ojos con una gran intensidad.

"¿Qué deseas?" preguntó Kai en un susurro ronco mientras introducía su lengua en la oreja del neko, haciéndole temblar

"Kai" pronunció en un gemido lleno de pasión "¡Kai…!" no pudo evitar gritar al sentir un dedo del ruso juguetear con su entrada, presionándola levemente, haciéndole desear más y más "por favor…"

"Por favor ¿qué?" insistió el bicolor descaradamente

"Ya no… ya no aguanto más…" dijo entre jadeos, arqueando su espalda para sentir aún más el miembro de Kai "tómame"

"Que así sea, gatito"

Kai se levantó un poco para poder alcanzar el mueble que estaba al lado de la cama y sacar de él la pomada que utilizaba para los golpes que se daba cuando entrenaba, tomó una generosa cantidad y la embarró en su dedo medio. Miró a Ray, quien le devolvió inmediatamente la mirada y se sorprendió al ver que esos hermosos rubíes estaban casi negros. Lujuria, pensó. Tomó la mano de Kai y la guió a su entrada. El ruso introdujo el primer dedo y el cuerpo de Ray se arqueó nuevamente hasta el límite, en esos momentos el dolor superaba el placer que sentía. Kai comenzó a besarlo para distraerlo un poco, y después introdujo un segundo dedo. Tuvo que usar su otra mano para mantener el beso que compartían, para que Ray no se separara, y es que a esas alturas lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de su neko. Dejó que Ray se acostumbrara a la intromisión y cuando se dio cuenta de que el chino ya no se dolía tanto, comenzó a mover sus dedos, liberándolo de su agarre para poder gemir y jadear cuanto quisiera. El pelinegro comenzó a moverse al compás del movimiento de los dedos de Kai, los cuales entraban y salían, dilatando su entrada.

"¡¡Aaaah!!" gritó el neko cuando sintió cómo los magníficos dedos del ruso habían tocado ese punto en su interior que le volvía loco. Kai medio sonrió y repitió el movimiento una y otra vez, arrancando de la oca del chino escandalosos gemidos y gritos

Suficiente, pensó Kai. Retiró sus dedos del interior del chino, recibiendo un bufido como respuesta.

"¿Listo?"

Ray no respondió, al menos no con palabras, puesto que abrió sus piernas, dejando a la vista de Kai su entrada. No aguantando ni un segundo más, tomó las piernas de Ray y las colocó alrededor de su torso, posó sus poderosas manos en las caderas del chino y lo acomodó. Ray apretó sus puños fuertemente, sabiendo qué era lo que se aproximaba y de sólo pensarlo, le enloquecía.

Kai tocó la entrada de Ray con la punta de su miembro y el neko no pudo evitar gritar y contraerse. El ruso comenzó a penetrarlo muy lentamente, tratando de evitar lastimar a Ray puesto que estaba consciente de que su miembro era mucho para la virgen entrada de su amante. Levantó la vista y vio cómo lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas e inmediatamente se las besó pidiendo perdón en forma silenciosa y tratando de confortarlo. Ray se estaba desesperando por la lentitud con que Kai entraba en él, así que con el impulso de sus piernas hizo que entrara en una sola arremetida. El chico bicolor no se esperaba ese movimiento y casi se viene en ese instante debido a lo increíblemente estrecho que era el chino.

"Aaah!" Kai lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y el neko aprovechó para besarle el níveo cuello, dejando marcas rojas a su paso

Se quedaron quietos un momento. Kai esperaba a que Ray le dijera de alguna manera que podía moverse, esperaba que fuera pronto, porque no iba a poder soportar mucho tiempo. El dolor que el neko sentía se fue yendo poco a poco para darle paso al placer, sentía tan bien tener a Kai dentro de él, pero quería más, así que comenzó a moverse lenta y pausadamente, jadeando y respirando aceleradamente. El ruso al sentir el movimiento, tomó las riendas inmediatamente y con sus manos aún en las caderas de Ray comenzó a embestirlo fuertemente.

"Ahh… mío…" pronunció Kai ejerciendo más fuerza en sus manos y en las embestidas, deleitándose con la estrechez que el neko presentaba y mirando embelesado su rostro el cual le gritaba ¡más, más, más..! "sólo mío…"

"¡Aaah!. ¡¡Tuyo!!" los gemidos escapaban de ambas bocas al mismo tiempo, provocando que el miembro, antes dormido de Ray, volviera a erguirse  
Kai al sentir la dureza nuevamente en su vientre, deslizó su mano hasta el miembro del pelinegro y comenzó a masajearlo al ritmo de las embestidas, mismo que fue aumentando cada vez más conforme a los gemidos y jadeos, haciendo que ambos cuerpos comenzaran a brillas tenuemente debido a la ligera capa de sudor que les cubría. La increíble velocidad con que respiraban y con la que latían ambos corazones era una clara señal de que estaba próximo el clímax. El primero en terminar fue el neko, y es que la mano de Kai era realmente magnífica. Expulsó su semilla con gran fuerza, lo que provocó que se contrajera internamente, apretando con sus entrañas en miembro del ruso, el cual, no soportando mucho aquella presión, derramó el líquido caliente dentro del neko.  
Con la respiración agitada, Kai se retiró del interior del neko con sumo cuidado y se echó en la cama boca arriba. Sintió cómo el chino se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo y lo envolvió inmediatamente con sus brazos en forma posesiva

"Ray" susurró entrecortadamente contra la negruzca cabellera, sintiendo su corazón latiendo a mil

El chino en un movimiento torpe movió la cabeza para poder hacer contacto visual con aquellos increíbles ojos que volvían a ser tan rojos como el fuego que aún sentía le quemaba el interior. No pudo evitar darle un fugaz beso en los labios a su amante y sonreír tontamente.

"Te amo"

Esas palabras dichas por el ruso hicieron que el corazón de Ray se volviera a acelerar, tanto que temía que se le fuera a salir del pecho. Sonrió ampliamente, pero pronto su sonrisa fue disminuyendo.  
"¿Pasa algo?" y el ruso lo notó. El neko bajó la vista y Kai le detuvo tomando su mentón entre sus dedos "¿te arrepientes?" cuestionó con un dejo de tristeza en la voz  
"¡N-No!" contestó trastabillando, no porque dudara, sino porque le sorprendió la pregunta "claro que no" reiteró

"¿Entonces?"

"Es sólo… que… ¿qué va a pasar ahora, Kai?"

"¿Qué va a pasar?" preguntó un poco extrañado

"Sí" fue su única respuesta

Kai no comprendía muy bien lo que el chino trataba de decirle, quizás era que aún tenía la razón un tanto nublada, aparte de que Ray no le dejaba otra opción más que tratar de adivinar lo que significaban sus palabras. ¿Qué importaba lo que fuera a pasar si ahora estaban juntos?... ¡Bingo! Eso era lo que le preocupaba a su neko, o al menos lo que él creía.

"Neko" susurró contra los labios del otro, mirándole fijamente "a mí no me importa lo que pase ahora, mañana o pasado, me tiene sin cuidado… porque te tengo a ti"

"Pero tu abuelo…"

"Él no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, yo soy mayor de edad y puedo valerme por mí mismo"

"Es la única familia que tienes"

"Yo no me voy a alejar de él" Ray le miró con sorpresa "creo que todo el tiempo que pasé con ustedes me sensibilizó un poco y como tú dices, es mi única familia. Estaré al mando de todos sus negocios tal como lo quería pero será desde aquí, no me pienso alejar de mi lindo koi" el ojidorado se sonrojó hasta las orejas y torció la boca "¡ah! olvidé que estás hecho a la antigua" al ver la mueca de disgusto del otro no pudo evitar sonreír y estrecharlo en sus brazos fuertemente "muy bien, que así sea… Ray Kon ¿te gustaría ser mi novio?"

"¿Esto es real?" preguntó inocentemente mientras sus orbes brillaban con una intensidad que el ruso jamás había visto, pero que realmente le había encantado

"No sé" se acercó nuevamente a los labios del neko, rozándolos con los suyos propios "dímelo tú"

"Sí. Sí quiero ser tu novio"

Y selló sus palabras con un beso, mismo que marcaba el principio de una nueva vida, o casi.

Sí, a lo largo de su vida había enfrentado muchos retos, pero ninguno como ese en muchos aspectos. Jamás había enfrentado uno que le dejara tan magnífica sensación en su cuerpo, en su mente y en su corazón. Quizás la única similitud que encontraba era que, como los demás, lo había superado y con éxito. Quizás la más grande diferencia era que este reto, sí fue real.

/°**o**°**\**O/°**o**°**\**O/°**o**°**\**

F_i_n

/°**o**°**\**O/°**o**°**\**O/°**o**°**\**

¿Corto?. ¿Raro?. ¿Mucha palabrería?  
Jejeje…  
¿Qué les puedo decir? Creo que tanto tiempo de inactividad me afectó, ¿¿o siempre he sido así?? jijiji…  
No estoy muerta, sólo moribunda… eso demuestra mi final, ¿ne?...  
En fin, espero realmente que lo haya disfrutado, pero debo agregar que es el segundo lemon que hago en mi pobre vida, e! Quizás debí advertirlo arriba, pro se me pasó… jiji…  
Me despido no sin antes prometer que actualizaré 'El amor de un criminal' pronto!! Sólo necesito un poco más de inspiración. Lo juro manis!!!

Ahora sí… muchas gracias!!  
Xaito!!


End file.
